


Lois scientifiques et leurs conséquences

by Ambrena



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Geeky, Gen, Science Bros
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty et Kurt discutent des lois de la physique, et de leurs conséquences sur leurs pouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Téléportation et phasage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Pi Day 2014, sur un prompt de Chonaku.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout est à Marvel - plus spécifiquement, à Stan Lee et Chris Claremont.

Théoriquement, lui explique Kitty lors d’une longue conversation à propos de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, la téléportation _est_ possible. Chacune de des molécules de Nightcrawler ne « disparaît » pas, comme ce que l’on pourrait croire si on ne se fie qu’à l’aspect optique du phénomène : en fait, elle se déplace dans l’espace, à un endroit différent, et se recombine ensuite. Sans doute doit-elle avoir la mémoire du lieu où atterrir, et c’est pour cela que Kurt doit avoir déjà visité l’endroit où il se bampfe ; pour cela aussi que cela le fatigue tant de transférer quelqu’un avec lui.

La physique quantique est elle aussi de mise si l’on veut expliquer le talent qu’a Shadowcat de phaser à travers la matière : les atomes de son organisme, loin de s’effacer, se dilatent de manière à laisser passer la surface à laquelle ils sont confrontés. « C’est un peu comme du sable, tente d’illustrer Kitty, du sable qu’on fait passer dans un tamis. L’espace entre chaque grain de sable est si grand que finalement, ils peuvent s’écouler. » Finalement, leurs mutations ne se jouent pas des lois qui régissent ce monde, mais les exploitent plutôt d’une manière inattendue – et imprévue.


	2. Variations génétiques

Kurt surgit derrière elle dans un ‘Bampf’ retentissant.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.  
-Une étude sur les variations génétiques, répondit Kitty avec un sourire. Nous ne sommes plus si seuls ! Il paraît que chaque être humain contient potentiellement une soixantaine de mutations dans ses gènes.  
\- Ça en fait, des mutants, dis donc ! siffla-t-il, ébahi.  
-Oui, fit la jeune fille en s’assombrissant, mais ce sont souvent des maladies génétiques, hélas. Pas des gens qui passent à travers les murs, font de la télépathie ou se téléportent…  
-Dommage… Mais je suis certain que Moïra bosse dur, pour leur rendre la vie plus facile ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’étude scientifique en question existe vraiment : http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-2003021/Why-X-men-Scientists-discover-60-new-genetic-mutations-EVERY-person.html


End file.
